Ask and You shall Receive
by CharmedP5
Summary: YYHXINU crossover Yuseke and the gang, including my character, get thrown into Feudal Japan. Revolves around original character. Story is incomplete; however, it has been discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm sad to admit that I own none of the characters from Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. They belong to some animator in Japan and other various companies.

Please note: that if you suspect any part of this fic to be in another fic then let me know which story it seems I have stolen from and I will investigate. If it seems that I have in fact stolen something I shall give proper credit or, **if possible,** change my fic.

Ask and You Shall Receive 

Default Chapter

My Character:  
Name: Harumi Ashitaka  
Race: half demon(kinda)  
Age:  
Gender: female  
Height: Hiei's height  
Hair: Black with white bangs and highlights  
Eyes: gold  
Place of birth: unknown, but she was found by a very familiar tree  
Closest Friend: Hiei. He's also her boyfriend  
Weapon: many demonic attacks(I make them up as I go along :P ), evil sword (she rarely uses)  
Weakness: she can't always control her powers  
Loves:  
Fears: the part of her that's pure evil

* * *

Chapter 1

Koenma assigned Yusuke and the gang to go rescue a human with unknown powers. She has been kidnapped and taken into a remote youkai forest.  
-------------------

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, and Harumi sat around a fire debating their next move.

"Well," said Yusuke, "We could always storm the place and beat the shit out of everyone inside."

"Yeah," said Kuwabara, "And we should let Kurama rescue the girl. Since he is the only one here without a girlfriend."

"Thank you for pointing that out, Kuwabara," said Kurama in his calm voice.

"Hn…He's not the only single one, baka," mumbles Hiei quietly.

"What was that runt!" yelled Kuwabara.

"It doesn't matter," said Harumi simply, while she yawned. "If it's settled that we're just going to storm the place, we can go to sleep now, since we're just wasting time fighting over nothing or should I do something productive and go find a place to train for an hour or so?"

"You guys go ahead and sleep," said Yusuke. "I'll take first watch."

"I'll take second then," said Kurama.

"Third," said Harumi.

"Hiei, will you take fourth or last watch?" asked Kurama.

"Fourth and last," he replied, "the baka's already asleep."

The group turned and saw Kuwabara drooling and snoring loudly.

"Now that, that's settled, I'm going to sleep," said Harumi.

Yusuke sat prodding the fire with a stick. He turned to see Harumi sleeping in Hiei's embrace, a little too close for his comfort.

"Hey, do I need to tell Kurama to sleep between you two?" he yelled at the couple.

He received no response, but the stick he was holding burst entirely into flames burning his hand.

Harumi silently smirked and chuckled as she lay in Hiei's arms.

"Very funny Harumi," he yelled at her. Then turned to his hand. "Damn, that hurt."

Later in the night, while Kurama sat in Yusuke's spot by the fire, Harumi sat up and looked around.

"Is something wrong, Harumi?" asked Kurama when he realized she was awake.

"I swear I felt something," she said, "but it seems to have disappeared."

"Strange, I didn't sense anything."

"Maybe I should take watch, since I'm awake."

"No, we all need rest and you still have an hour more to sleep."

"But, I-"

"Rest, I'm alert now. I'll wake you if I sense anything."

"Fine," she said laying back down next to Hiei.

Kurama watched her until her eyes closed then turned back to the fire.

The fire had shrunk to half its previous size when Harumi stood up.

"Kurama, it's close."

"Can you tell where it is?" he asked standing up.

Both Kurama and Harumi scanned the surrounding area.

"I don't…"said Kurama turning back to Harumi. He saw a figure near her raising something, ready to strike. "Harumi! Behind–"

Something struck the back of his head and he fell to the ground.

"Kurama!" Harumi exclaimed as she stepped towards Kurama. But before she could take her next step, she was struck on the head from behind and was knocked unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Ask and You Shall Receive  
Chapter 2

The Yu Yu Hakusho gang had fallen asleep in a forest only to awaken in a forest that was not the same.

* * *

Harumi slowly opened her eyes, her head throbbing. She lay there staring at the sunrays filtering through the trees. 

The events of the previous night flashed through her mind.

"Kurama," she gasped sitting up, quickly. A move she just a quickly regretted.

She winced at the pain that throbbed through her head.

Kurama woke at the sound of his name and the slight throb in his head.

Harumi noticed Kurama wake.

"I would suggest you sit up _slowly_," she said. "Unless you want the pain of throwing yourself at a brick wall head first."

"What happened last night?" asked Kurama.

"We were attacked and apparently moved, the energy of this forest is different."

"Perhaps we should wake the others."

"No need, they're waking."

Hiei sat up, wincing slightly. He glanced at the surrounding forest then looked at Kurama and Harumi.

"I figure you don't know where we are," he said darkly.

"I'll find out, you two wait for the others to wake," said Harumi before disappearing into the forest before anyone could stop her.

After a few minutes Yusuke woke. He sat up rubbing his head.

"Damn, anyone got an aspirin," he mumbled.

"Hn…baka, take a look around," said Hiei with his usual scowl.

Yusuke glanced around and asked, "Where are we?"

"We don't know. Harumi went to find out," said Kurama coolly. " We're supposed to wait for you and Kuwabara."

"I certainly wouldn't mind leaving the baka behind," said Hiei quietly.

"Hehe…How do you figure we should wake him?" asked Yusuke.

"Well," said Harumi, jumping out of the trees and landing next to Hiei, "There's a river a quarter of a mile to your right."

"That was quick, do you know where we are?" asked Kurama.

"I'll tell everyone when Kuwabara's awake," with that she used her energy and levitated him to the river.

Harumi silently drop him into the river.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled after the cold water hit his face.

Kuwabara flailed about half drowning. Yusuke and Kurama laughed, while Hiei chuckled and Harumi smiled smugly.

Panting heavily, he dragged himself out of the river after realizing the water was only waist deep. Everyone was laughing in some form or another.

"Why...you little," he growled in anger at Harumi, "If you weren't a girl, I'd smash your face in."

"I'd love to see you try," she replied smugly.

After Kuwabara's frustration and anger had dissipated and everyone had stopped laughing, Harumi was finally able to explain her findings.

"So, Harumi," said Yusuke, "where are we?"

"I'm not sure," she said plainly.

"What?" yelled Yusuke, "If you don't know where we are what was the point—"

A rock flew and hit Yusuke in the back of the head.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You didn't let me finish," she said angrily. "We're in Feudal Japan."

"I see, you don't know where we are but you do know when," concluded Kurama.

Everyone sat in silence. Once the information had set, in Yusuke started to speak, "So how do we—"

"Someone's here," said Harumi looking over her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Ask and You Shall Receive

Chapter 3

After the gang woke in a forest that was not their own, Harumi informed them they were in a forest of not just another place, but another time and they were not alone.

* * *

The group stood in a semi-circle with their backs to each other and the river.

"Kurama, what are they?" asked Hiei.

"I believe, there are three and a half humans and one and a half demons," he answered with a small smile.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" yelled Kuwabara.

"Baka, one of them's a hanyou," stated Harumi.

"You gotta problem with that?" yelled a figure dressed in red that had jumped out of the trees wielding a huge sword.

The YYH guys scattered, jumping away from the sword's target, which seemed to be Harumi.

"I was only stating what others didn't understand," said Harumi.

"Right," yelled the figure as he swung his sword over his head in a movement that would have cloven anything in two.

The sword flew towards Harumi head, as she stood unflinching with her eyes closed.

"Harumi, move!" yelled Yusuke who was standing with Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara two yards behind her on the edge of the river.

"Why?" she said quietly. Her eyes snapped open and the sword stopped inches from her face.

Where the sword had stopped sparks flew, and the demon jumped back in surprise; landing amongst a peculiar group at the edge of the trees.

In the group there were two girls, a guy, and a freaky looking cat. The guy was wearing purple robes and one of the girls was wearing a strange black and pink outfit. Their clothing was strange but the other girl's clothes were out of place, considering they were in feudal Japan. She was wearing a modern day green and white school uniform.

The two groups stared at each other for a moment. The girl in the school uniform gasped as the figure in the red rested his sword on his shoulder.

"You must be the hanyou," said Harumi as she stared at him. "Since you're the one to take offense."

"First you destroy a helpless village-"

Hiei's eyes widened and Harumi gasped.

"-and you hate hanyous. You don't deserve to live."

"How do you know I destroyed that village?" asked Harumi still shocked.

"I'm a dog demon, baka, I have a very good sense of smell."

"Really?" she replied skeptically. "Then why don't you use that great sense of smell and realize you're not the only hanyou here?"

"It doesn't matter if you're Hanyou! You have a demon's soul and I'm gonna slice you in half!" he yelled as he ran towards Harumi swinging his sword.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" yelled the girl in the school uniform.

"You're finished," yelled the figure, who Harumi figured was Inuyasha. He swung his sword at Harumi, but when the sword should have struck its target, the target vanished.

"You missed," said Harumi from behind him.

Inuyasha turned and swung again, only to hit the air.

"Why do you run?" snarled Inuyasha. "Why not fight back? Coward!"

"You're not worth my time," she said leaning against a tree at the edge of the clearing.

"How…dare…you…" he growled. "How dare you call me weak!"

"All you do is attack recklessly. You actually have less strategy than Kuwabara."

Kuwabara chuckled for a moment before the meaning of the sentence soaked in. "Hay, wait a minute," he yelled from the river. Hiei chuckled.

"Shut up, hamster legs!" he yelled at Hiei.

"Grr…_Sankon Tetsasou_," yelled Inuyasha in anger.

The waves of energy flew at Harumi, but as they were inches away from Harumi, she jumped out of the way. Instead of slicing her, the energy sliced two of the trees that were behind her in half.

"So you do have powers," said Harumi falsely surprised. She stood with her arms crossed in the middle of the clearing with her back to a bunch of rocks by the river. "I know you can do better."

"Fine," yelled Inuyasha. "I'll show you the power I have and you'll regret it." He tightened his grip on his sword and after a moment, he swung, "_Kaze no kizu_!"

The great waves of energy flew towards Harumi. Her eyes widened in surprise before she crossed her arms in front of her face creating her force field. The energy slammed against it.

Though the shield absorbed the power, the force of the blast threw her backwards head first into one of the giant gray boulder sitting by the river.

The impact threw up a small cloud of dust. When the dust cleared Harumi lay unmoving at the base of the stone. Blood stained the cool gray of the stone and the white highlights of her hair.

"Harumi!" yelled the YYH guys in shock.

Harumi's eyes snapped open. For a moment her eyes, normally gold, glowed red. When the color faded her eyes closed quickly as the pain from her head registered. With great effort and pain, on her part, Harumi unsteadily got to her knees.

"She's still alive!" gaped Inuyasha. Inuyasha shook his head to recompose himself before he readied his sword for another attack. "It doesn't matter. A lot of good surviving did ya," he yelled at Harumi, who was teetering on the border of consciousness. "You're too weak to defend yourself."

"Hn, baka," said Hiei quietly.

"Now I'll finish you off!" he yelled running towards her.

As he ran towards her the wound on her head started to glow slightly. As he brought his sword down towards her head the glow as well as the wound disappeared. Her eyes snapped open with an unusual glint of evil glowing in them that Hiei recognized all too well. She rolled out of the way as the sword crashed into the ground.

"What the?" gasped Inuyasha in surprise.

She had landed in a crouched position about three feet to the left. She smirked.

"Now you're worth my time," she said coldly.

A/N: Please review even if you have nothing to say, just tell me you read my story. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Ask and You Shall Receive  
Chapter 4

"_Now you're worth my time," Harumi said coldly._

The sword tied to Harumi's hip pulsed slightly. "What-?" she gasped as she looked down at the sword. She stared at the sword in surprise until her thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha's sudden attack.

A whip of what looked like green-tinted energy appeared in her hand. With a flick of her wrist the whip shot out for a counter attack.

The two parried each other's attacks for a while, throwing insults at each other every once in a while.

One of Harumi's attack hit the mark, sending Inuyasha backwards. He panted heavily, resting his sword of the ground while Harumi stood firmly staring at him.

"Is…that…all…you…got…?" he said in-between breaths.

"What difference does it make," she said with a slight smirk. "You can't handle what I'm dealing now."

"You think so, do ya?" he snarled. "Well, let's both step it up! _Sankon Tesasou!_"

"Not this again," Harumi muttered. As she held her hands out in front of her, she yelled, "_Mizu Kagami _(A/N)!"

Inuyasha gasped as the waves of energy hit the wall of water and came back at him.

He swung at the energy with his sword and the energy dissipated. However, his opponent was nowhere in sight.

He felt the warmth of someone's hand on his back. Before he could react, a ball of electricity came from the hands and threw him forward.

Harumi stood there, her hands still sparking.

A cold sneer formed on her face and the evil glint in her eyes grew.

"No…it's stronger," gasped Hiei quietly, a note of fear in his voice.

After hearing Hiei's remark and glancing at Harumi, Kurama yelled, "Harumi, stop!"

At the same moment that he yelled, an arrow glowing with energy flew at Harumi.

Without even looking, she flicked her wrist and the arrow took a sharp 90-degree angle turn into the ground.

Inuyasha, seeing his opponent momentarily distracted, charged.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!" yelled the female in he green school uniform. Her voice sounded firm but hoarse as though she had been yelling for some time.

Harumi's eyes widened in surprise and the evil glint vanished.

Yusuke's eyes were filled with amusement as he said, "Well, that was interesting."

(AN) Water's Mirror, actually directly translated it means 'water mirror' but I didn't want to look up possessive in Japanese.


	5. Chapter 5

Ask and You Shall Receive  
Chapter 5

A/N: Due to the length of the sword and the fact my character is shorter than Hiei, I have change the position of the wrod to her back rather than her hip.

* * *

"What was that for?" yelled Inuyasha from the ground, to the girl in the uniform. "I was about to finish her off." 

"Really," said Harumi skeptically with her arms crossed.

"I'll show you," Inuyasha raised his sword for another attack.

"Osuwari!" yelled the girl and Inuyasha came crashing to the grown once more.

"Stop doing that!" yelled Inuyasha as the spell subsided.

"Only if you stop fighting!"

"Why? She doesn't deserve to live. Her scent was the only one coming out of the village-"

"Baka, they're from the future. They'd have nothing to gain from destroying that village!"

The guy in the purple robes whispered something to the girl in the black and pink outfit.

"She did, didn't she?" said the girl quietly. She then looked at Harumi. "At the beginning of the fight you said you destroyed the village."

"You destroyed a village?" gasped Yuseke. "You didn't say anything to us about this earlier."

"Wait," gaped the girl in the uniform, "so you _did_ destroy the village?"

"Hn…apparently there's been a misunderstanding," said Hiei.

"I think we are talking about two different villages," said Kurama thoughtfully.

Hiei looked at Harumi, "You never told them?"

Harumi silently shook her head. She sighed and spoke, "You're the only one that knows."

"Knows what?" asked Kuwabara stupidly.

"You **have** destroyed a village?" yelled Yusuke in shock.

"Yes, Yusuke…I have," Harumi confessed quietly. "It was before I met any of you."

"That's actually not saying much, you did only meet us a year ago," noted Yusuke quietly under his breath.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stared at her in disbelief.

"You ever notice I have a sword that I never use?" she asked not really asking for answer. Slowly she released the sash that bound the weapon to her back. When once freed from it restraints, she dropped the sword onto the ground in front of her.

"That sword," gasped Inuyasha.

"This sword," she continued not noticing or ignoring Inuyasha's remark, "has a strong concentration of evil. When I tried to use it, it took control. It was like I was in a trance. I was staring at the blade and the next thing I knew I was standing in debris. The village was completely destroyed, nothing was left. Everyone in the village was dead. It may have been a demonic village but… I even found the bodies of those who were trying to run. There was no evidence that I had done it, except the sword. I could feel its energy. It was weak but it was there. After I returned the sword to the sheath I tried to get rid of it. But I couldn't. I tried to destroy it but nothing even scratched it. I even threw it in a river but as I walked up stream I saw it on the bank. The fear of losing control is the only thing stopping me from drawing it."

Hiei walked over to her. He grabbed the sword off the ground and handed it to her. "You underestimate your power. At that time you were weak. If you were to use it now, you'll be able to control it."

Harumi took her eyes off the ground and looked into Hiei's eyes. "Would you want me to take that chance?' she said as she took the sword from him, "Besides, ever since we got here, I've felt its power grow."

While everyone in the clearing stared at her, Inuyasha's gaze was locked on the sword.

An awkward silence filled the clearing. In that silence everyone heard Inuyasha's growl.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" asked the guy in the robes.

"Where did you get that sword?" growled Inuyasha tightening the grip on the hilt of his sword.

"Osuwari!" yelled the girl in the school uniform, "I told you to stop fighting!"

"Stop doing that," snapped Inuyasha as he stood up. "Kill me for asking, why don't ya!"

"In truth, I don't know, Inuyasha," Harumi answered. Though she spoke quietly her voice drew all attention, "I've had it as long as I can remember."

"Really," said Inuyasha skeptically.

"Can we shift the center of attention," interrupted Yusuke rudely, "'Cause I could use some food."

"You seem to be out of luck then Yusuke," said Kurama unfazed by Yusuke's abruptness, "We didn't bring any provisions."

"What?" yelled Kuwabara. "We didn't bring any food?"

"Hn," said Hiei, "It was only meant to be a one day mission and we never think to plan ahead."

"I have some extra food," said the uniformed girl, "But I will have to go home and get some more, in the morning."

"Great," said Yusuke sounding relieved, "Let's eat."


End file.
